


“You think he was always meant to save Hyrule? That path was never meant for him”

by thetoyboxs



Category: Legend of Zelda, Linked Universe - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Other, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetoyboxs/pseuds/thetoyboxs
Summary: They've been having a shitty day, and a few words slipped out.Hyrule gets hurt.
Relationships: Hyrule & Sky (Linked Universe)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 175





	“You think he was always meant to save Hyrule? That path was never meant for him”

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Swearing, Description of Injuries

They are tired. So so very tired. Ever since they’ve even arrived into Legend’s Hyrule, they’ve seemed to have never been able to catch a break. There always seemed to be something to do. From the fighting to the running to the almost but not really dying. Oh Hylia it was an absolute nightmare.

And then of course they had to get lost.

“Legend, this is is your Hylia-fucking Hyrule, how the hell did you manage to get us lost?”

“Listen Pretty Boy, you try get hit in the head by a fucking club and then guide 8 dumbasses through a forest without even a trail!”

“Why you fucking-”

Warrior and Legend were arguing.

Again.

To be honest, Hyrule had to agree with Legend, after fighting and being pushed into a corner, they had decided to make a tactical retreat. They had been pretty beaten up but then again, those monsters were an absolute pain in the ass to deal with. 

Twilight and Wind had absolutely passed out, The smaller one from blood loss and the older one from lack of rest. While they had already been patched up, they were still out cold

Wild and Time had decided to carry them each, Time grabbing Twilight and Wild carrying Wind. It would’ve been cute if it weren’t for the fact that Time had a broken arm and Wild had a nasty long gash on his leg. Hyrule had offered to at least carry one of them, but they both refused stubbornly.

Legend and Warrior both received multiple blows to both their ribs and heads. Hyrule was sure there was purple forming under Legends cap from it.

Four had sustained a few cracked ribs and was using his sword more like a cane then anything, trudging behind the bickering two, his hand grasping his chest.

Sky had managed to get the worst though, He had dislocated his arm from his shoulder due to the force of trying to parry one of the monsters attack, which had totally backfire and had it not been for Wind, Sky would’ve surely suffered more than that. Legend was quick to set the arm back and asked Hyrule to heal it as fast as he could. But Hylia, Sky’s screams still rang in his ears.

The pain, it must’ve been horrible.

Hyrule on the other hand, was left hardly hurt, a few scratches but that was it. He was fine. He was perfectly okay. Everyone else got hurt except him

They shouldn’t have been hurt. He could have fought harder, been riskier, swung faster. But the past was the past, and they currently needed to be focused on where they were.

And they were lost.

“Now look! You fucking pink haired rat, the suns setting!” Warrior shouted, pointing to the sun that was just a quarter way down in the horizon.

“Now now, I’m sure we could all use a rest, let's set up camp for a bit.” Time suggest, moving towards a bit of a clearing amidst all of the trees “Here seems good.”

-

They had set up camp.

While it did take a bit longer, it was done.

Sky had now a fully healed and working arm, and was helping Legend cast Times arm, while Hyrule downed a few mana bottles and got to work on Wilds leg, stitching it up before using Life on it.

Warrior had started the fire and set Twilight and Wind, Four making sure to change their bandages for the night.

Dinner was terrible. With Wild out of commission, Warrior had taken it upon himself to cook tonight's dinner, and by Hylia, Hyrule wished he was the one who passed out.

Still, they ate in comfortable silence, before Time spoke up.

“We need to improve our teamwork. Everyone today was disorganized and fighting on their own, we need to work together.”

“Well I’m sorry Gramps, but I don’t think I need to improve our teamwork, I think they need to improve their ears” Warrior interjected, pointing his spoon at Legend

“What the fuck does that mean!”

“It means when I scream go left, GO LEFT!”

“Well who the fuck says I have to listen to your blueberry ass”

“Oh you fuckin didn’t-”

“Hey, hey guys common, don’t need to fight!” Hyrule had to practically shout it, but he stepped himself forward, pushing the two Links apart before further fights broke out.

“Oh and what about you huh? So called great Hero of Hyrule? You hardly fought!” Warrior dissed, focusing now on Hyrule

“Hey! He fought too!” Sky shouted, stepping in.

“What do you mean! Hell he left that war zone with barely even a scratch, you dislocated your _arm_.”

“Hyrule healed it, though.” Four stated

“Guys, Calm Down” Time said, voice calm

“Oh don’t start Time, he hardly did anything!” Warrior retorted

“What the fuck do you mean!” Legend shouted, anger boiling

“Legend, common”

“Wild, are you taking his side?”

“Sky, that isn’t what he’s doing.”

“Time, You too?”

“Now I never-” 

“Your defending him!” Four cut him off

“That's cause he’s right” Warrior screamed back

And all hell broke loose.

_“So what if he knows magic! He could’ve at least fought harder!”_

Screaming, shouting. Faces red, angry swears. It was a verbal war.

_“He did fight hard! And better!”_

Legend and Wild were screaming, Warrior was pointing everything out, and Sky had started stating facts. Even Time had gotten angry at some point and started shouting for peace and quiet.

_“Are you saying that He’s better than all of us?”_

Hyrule was frozen stiff. He didn’t know what to say or do. Hell even Time had joined the fight.

_“I’m saying without him, Sky would still have a fucking non working arm and Time would be stuck in a cast for 6 months at least.”_

“Guys.”

_“So now your saying he’s our fucking savior? Ass kissing much?”_

“Guys guys, stop”

_“No it means that he’s more capable than us!”_

“Guys please”

_“How can he be more capable than us when he wasn’t even an original Chosen.”_

Hyrules breath hitched, as he bit down on his lips

_“How can you fucking say that!”_

His eyes were burning

_“Its true!”_

His grip on his wrist tightened

_“No it isn’t!”_

Something hot is pouring down his face now.

_“You’ve heard his story! You think he was always meant to save Hyrule? That path was never meant for_ **_him_ ** _”_

Hic

Hic, Hic

_“Hyrule?”_ a voice

Hic, Hic hic

_“Fuck, wait no I didn’t mean-”_ a flash of blonde

Hic

_“Hyrule hey-”_ something white

A hand

Hyrule ran. He ran as far as he could. Fuck he couldn’t do this, he couldn’t take what they were going to say next.

_“You’ve heard his story! You think he was always meant to save Hyrule? That path was never meant for_ **_him_ ** _”_

The words didn’t just sting, it felt like a stab. No even worst. It was so much worse than a stab.

_“You think he was always meant to save Hyrule? That path was never meant for_ **_him_ ** _”_

He tripped at some point, slamming into the ground. His breath was ragged and he found no will to get back up, so he laid there, curling into a ball.

_“That path was never meant for_ **_him_ ** _”_

Tears were coming in hot and fast and as much as Hyrule tried, he couldn’t muffle the sobs that escaped his torn lips, bleeding from biting on it so hard.

_“never meant for_ **_him_ ** _”_

Hyrules mind was racing, memories past by in flashes. Impa, the Old Man, Zelda, Temples, the Sleeping Corpse, The Triforce, Gannon, and the cold. So very cold.

**_“him”_ **

Hyrule was no savior, he was no Hero, he didn’t deserve it, the Triforce, his friends, his family.

It wasn’t meant for him, he needs to leave, he needs to run further, he needs to-

“LINK!”

Link blinked

“Link, hey buddy. Hey Hey, focus on me.” The voice was smooth, like honey.

Link liked honey, it was smooth and sweet.

“Link, I need you to look at me buddy.” The voice said, something warm holding his cheek and guiding him up, meeting sky blue eyes, bright under the moonlight.

“Hey Link.” Sky said, his hand smoothing Hyrules messy curls. 

“Sky?” Hyrules voice was almost like a whisper.

“Yeah buddy. It's me.”

“How di- How did you find me.” Cursed voice cracks

“It took some time, but I’m here now.” 

“Why?”

“Why else, cause you're one of us.” Hyrules breath hitched

“But, I’m not. It wasn’t meant for me.” Sky’s eyebrows furrowed at that.

“It was Hyrule, forget what they said, they didn’t mean it. Hyrule you deserve your place here, you are one of us. They were angry and in no place to attack you like that.”

“But-”

“No Link, listen to me. You are a Hero, you helped out an old lady and when she asked you to go fight a battle you had no idea you were a part of, you said yes. You risked your life with zero sword skills and you were so young. And when you found the Triforce on your hand, you didn’t run, you stayed and fought and freed a stranger you never met in your life.”

“Link, You are a Hero. You are the Hero of Hyrule”

-

After that speech, Sky and Hyrule sat there for a pit longer. Sky running a hand through Hyrule's curls and another rubbing circles behind his back. Hyrule had curled himself into Sky’s lap and had a serious death grip on his Sail Cloth.

It wasn’t till the moon was almost at its highest point did Hyrule and Sky returned back to camp.

Legend was the first one to walk over and give Hyrule a hug, whispering a small ‘I’m so glad you're alright. Never do that to me again’ before moving aside. Four was quickly behind Legend, smacking his head before saying that both of them were sorry for shouting.

Warrior was next, trudging over with one of the guiltiest looks on his face. He quickly hugged Hyrule, apologies spilling from his mouth, promises to never lie like that again and that Hyrule did belong here, he was the one who completed the quest.

Wild and Time came up, Wild offering Hyrule a large plate of meat with his head down in shame and Time bowing down and apologizing for not stopping it sooner, and that he was just as important as the rest of them.

Hyrule was hesitant to even touched the plate, before he felt a hand grab his, guiding it towards the meal.

He turned to look at Sky, who had an encouraging smile that shined from ear to ear. Nodding for Hyrule to take the food.

And Hyrule did.

And if Twilight and Wind rose to a scene of their comrades huddled into ball around them, with Hyrule seemingly wrapped in Sky’s Sail Cloth, they didn’t mention it and simply went back to sleep.


End file.
